Hymn For The Missings
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Sakura est une jeune trader brillante à la bourse de New York. Un jour, elle entend une conversation de la famille Uchiwa où elle apprend que le petit Naruto Uzumaki -fils des scientifiques sauvagement assassinés quelques mois plus tôt- va bientôt être mis à l'orphelinat. Elle se propose contre toute attente de s'occuper de lui. Cette situation la rapprochera d'un certain Uchiwa...
1. Chapter 1

.

 **New York, 23 Juin 1999**

Sakura entra dans le hall de la tour Nord du World Trade Center. Ses talons hauts de luxe à la semelle rouge si reconnaissable claquèrent sur la dalle en béton tandis qu'elle avançait vers l'ascenseur d'un pas empressé. Il était 16h et elle rentrait d'une réunion extrêmement fatigante avec Gatô Bandô, le président de la multinationale des outils numériques en vogue. Il avait refusé de signer le contrat en or alors même que Uchiwa Corp. avait augmenté la valeur d'achat de plus de 100 millions de dollars.

 _Quoi? Il pense qu'il est indispensable? Qu'il attende que j'en parle à Shikamaru... il sera heureux si on rachète sa merde à 2 millions de yens... Saleté de yakuza..._

Elle attendit avec la petite foule l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur dès que les anciens occupants sortirent. C'était comme ça chaque jour, peu importe l'heure et que ce soit dans la tour Nord ou Sud. Chacun faisait son business et il ne semblait pas y avoir de pause dans le flux de personnes se déplaçant d'un étage à un autre.

Elle soupira et se massa les tempes.

 _Fugaku-san va me tuer..._

Ce n'était que le deuxième contrat non signé qu'elle ramenait en l'espace d'un an, mais elle n'aima pas le sentiment d'inachevé que cela lui laissa.

 _Je sens que ma prime va tarder un peu plus que prévu... Bye bye "visite à Séoul et îles Canaries"..._

Sakura sortit de l'ascenseur au 65ème étage. Le bureau était une fois de plus bruyant entre les appels téléphoniques incessants et les employés qui s'échangeaient des tas de feuilles où elle apercevait des diagrammes et des tableaux statistiques.

D'un pas vif, elle s'engagea dans le jolie couloir au tapis bleu marine chic. Bientôt, elle déboula devant le bureau de la secrétaire du grand patron. Toujours habillée telle un mannequin, Ino Yamanaka tapait à une vitesse surhumaine sur le clavier de l'ordinateur devant elle. En l'entendant arriver, cette dernière fit une pause et leva les yeux. Elles se sourirent, bien que le sourire de Sakura semblait plus las qu'autre chose.

― Dure journée?, demanda la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus saphirs d'un air compatissant.

― Je ne te dis pas, soupira Sakura en secouant doucement sa tête. Le boss est là?

― Oui, mais tu ne peux pas encore rentrer parce que Mikoto-sama est là avec Shisui et Tall and Sexy Boy, ajouta Ino en référant le fils aîné Uchiwa par son surnom. Ils sont là dedans depuis 1 heure, alors je pense que c'est sérieux...

Sakura espéra que ce n'était rien de grave. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque Mikoto avait un regard qui semblait contenir toute la peine du monde. Malheureusement, la famille Uchiwa n'était pas connue pour sa "chance" dans d'autres domaines que la prospérité de leurs entreprises.

― Tu sais ce qui se passe?, demanda Sakura d'un air inquiet.

― Non, mais on le saura tôt ou tard, fit Ino en haussant les épaules et en se remettant au travail.

À cet instant précis, une furie blonde se rua à l'extérieur du bureau. Sakura s'écarta rapidement avant de se faire percuter par l'objet non identifié qui s'avéra en fait être un petit garçon.

― Naruto!, s'écria une voix à l'intérieur du bureau.

2 gardes du corps sortirent à la poursuite du gamin qui avait déjà pris les escaliers, malin comme il était. Sakura se demanda ce qui se passait et elle échangea un regard interrogateur et curieux avec son amie.

― Je vous avais dit qu'il allait mal le prendre, dit une voix calme et grave qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de l'homme le plus attirant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de voir.

― Itachi, le prévint Fugaku.

― Que voulais-tu que nous fassions?, dit Mikoto d'un air désespéré. On a tout tenté mais il ne veut pas rester à la maison. Il a même commencé par être insupportable avec Sasuke.

― Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'envoyer à l'orphelinat, dit Itachi d'un ton si froid que Sakura sentit la température descendre d'au moins 20 degrés.

Il y eut un silence où personne ne parla. Personne ne pouvait répondre.

― Il agit comme ça parce qu'il se rend compte que ses parents sont bel et bien morts et qu'ils ne reviendront pas, ajouta Itachi sans émotion.

― Itachi..., supplia la femme.

― Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas une blague et que ce jour-là il a bien vu ses parents par terre gisant dans leur propre sang sur le sol de leur salon, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Pensez-vous qu'un enfant de son âge oublierait? Le pensez-vous vraiment?

― Le psychologue a dit que, commença Fugaku.

― Père, le somma Itachi.

La tension était palpable même de l'extérieur. Sakura déglutit. Était-ce lui le petit blond? Le fils du couple de scientifiques Uzumaki qui avait été massacré il y'a trois mois de cela dans leur triplex à Los Angeles?

L'histoire avait été convoyée sur tous les réseaux et les presses du monde entier. Pas uniquement parce que les défunts étaient célèbres pour leurs travaux, ni parce qu'ils étaient amis avec les plus grandes familles d'Amérique et d'Asie, mais également parce que leur fortune s'élevait à des milliards de dollars dont hériterait leur seul héritier à sa majorité. Il était le seul enfant qu'ils avaient pu concevoir avant la tragédie, et le testament -dont les extraits furent publiés- était clair.

― Quand on l'a retrouvé, il secouait le corps de Kushina-san, père, dit Itachi. Il la secouait et lui demandait de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. On dirait que vous ne saisissez pas l'ampleur du traumatisme qu'il subit en ce moment...

Sakura entendit Mikoto éclater en sanglot à la mention de son amie à présent morte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ino qui avait le regard triste. La vie était tellement... tellement... insaisissable. Si imprévisible...

― Itachi, l'appela une autre voix qu'elle savait appartenir à Shisui, leur meilleur ami commun. C'est bon...

Il y'eut un autre silence où on n'entendit plus que Mikoto qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les yeux de Sakura s'embuèrent. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel en privant des enfants de leurs parents et vice versa?

― Kushina m'a fait confiance, Itachi, dit Mikoto en sanglotant. Je veux juste le mettre à l'abri le temps du procès. Si quelque chose se passe avec son comportement instable, ils me le retireront Itachi. Ils me le retireront... Je ne le supporterais pas... Je ne pourrais pas...

Et les pleurs reprirent, plus vifs cette fois. Sakura entendit le soupir profond d'Itachi ainsi que ses pas dans la salle. Peu à peu, la matriarche se calma, ce qui laissa supposer qu'Itachi l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

― Je suis désolé, mère, dit il d'un ton semblant proche de la culpabilité.

― C'est bon, fit cette dernière en reniflant. C'est bon...

― Quoiqu'il en soit, l'enfant doit rester quelque part, dit Fugaku sans transition, ce qui fit hoqueter Mikoto.

 _Putain d'Uchiwa froids..._

― Jiraiya a été refusé de garde à long terme sur le testament, mais il ne serait pas contre l'héberger un petit bout de temps, suggéra Fugaku de plus belle.

Les sanglots de la femme cessèrent immédiatement.

― Fugaku Uchiwa, énonça-t-elle clairement sans laisser place à aucune protestation. Le jour où **mon** petit garçon s'approchera de ce pervers et de ses activités **pornographiques** c'est que je serais déjà morte.

La phrase jeta un froid dans la salle mais personne ne releva. Personne ne relevait quand Mikoto parlait comme cela. Même pas son mari.

― Si seulement cette sale mégère n'avait pas demandé à la justice de nous refuser sa garde, pesta violemment Mikoto.

Sakura faillit sursauter. Mikoto ne pestait **jamais**. La femme âgée continua tout de même.

― Il avait la peau sur les os lorsque je l'ai récupéré! C'est elle qui m'avait demandé de la laisser le garder parce que soi-disant elle voulait finalement qu'il reçoive de l'amour et une bonne éducation! Quel genre de parent traite l'enfant de sa sœur de cette manière?! Tss.

― Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien maintenant.

― Bien sûr qu'il va bien maintenant! Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver! Et elle se permet de demander qu'aucun membre de la famille Uchiwa ne puisse s'occuper de lui. Pauvre Naruto... il est encore si petit...

Et une nouvelle crise larme débuta. Sakura comprenait l'histoire. Mikoto devait être particulièrement touchée car Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient qu'un an d'écart et imaginer cet enfant subir toute cette pression... La rose avait eu écho de la fameuse "tante". Maléfique serait un adjectif qualificatif très approprié pour désigner cette femme si ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait entendu sur elle était vrai.

Apparemment, elle avait accueillit l'enfant dans le but de s'accaparer la pension mensuelle qui s'élevait à des milliers de dollars et qui augmentait au fil des ans pour que le garçon ne manque de rien. Un jour, Mikoto leur avait rendu visite alors qu'elle était de passage pour se rendre en Espagne et elle avait trouvé le petit garçon dans un tel état qu'elle avait annulé tous ses voyages pour s'occuper à plein temps de lui.

Sa réaction devint un mythe qu'on mentionnait pour rigoler lors des pauses déjeuner. D'après les gardes du corps présents lors de la scène, Mikoto avait hurlé comme une folle et elle avait lancé ses Louboutin sur la femme qui tentait de lui arracher le petit garçon. Il avait fallut deux hommes pour la maitriser avant qu'elle ne crève un œil à la femme mauvaise.

Ensuite, elle avait emmené le garçon chez le médecin et lui avait fait passer tous les tests pouvant prouver la négligence de la sœur de sa défunte meilleure amie. Sakura avait pensé que l'affaire s'était arrêtée là. Mais la rose ne savait pas que la femme avait poussé son culot jusqu'à exiger que les Uchiwa ne s'occupent plus de l'enfant.

Au moins une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait chez la richissime famille. Très loin de là. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la "mégère".

― Nous ne pouvons plus le garder, Mikoto, dit Fugaku d'un ton ferme. Il est tellement insupportable et mal poli que les nounous ont toutes et tous démissionnés. Monsieur le Juge ne veut pas qu'il reste sous la tutelle d'un des deux partis jusqu'au procès... que veux-tu que nous fassions? L'orphelinat semblait être le meilleur choix.

Quand on lui demandera quelques mois plus tard ce qui lui avait prit à ce moment là, Sakura dira qu'elle n'en savait strictement rien. Un élan irrépressible. Une voix, la sienne, s'activant toute seule. Ses pas la conduisirent à l'intérieur de la salle sans une seconde réflexion.

― Je veux bien le garder, dit Sakura en entrant.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Sakura mentirait si elle disait qu'avoir sentit des paires de prunelles abyssales fixées sans ciller sur elle,ne l'avait pas intimidé.

― Sakura-san, se reprit en premier Itachi d'un ton plaisant.

― Sakura, lui sourit Shisui de toutes ses dents.

― Haruno, fit le patriarche, toujours professionnel, en fronçant néanmoins légèrement ses sourcils.

― Sakura-chan, fit la matriarche en s'avançant pour serrer dans ses bras la fille que Shisui ramenait à la maison depuis la maternelle.

― Mikoto-san, fit Sakura en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Mikoto était une femme tactile. Elle aimait le contact de peau contre peau. Elle aimait se sentir entourée d'où le fait qu'elle tenait toujours le bras, le coude ou la main de quelqu'un sans se formaliser de son rang. Sakura avait été témoin d'une crise de jalousie de Fugaku qui avait atypiquement hurlé au scandale après que sa femme ait posé sa main une seconde de trop sur l'épaule d'un associé lambda.

― Tu veux garder Naruto?, demanda Mikoto, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

 _Naruto..._

― Il n'est pas question que ce garç- que Naruto, se reprit-elle, finisse dans un orphelinat. C'est comme si... ce serait comme s'il ne restait personne pour s'occuper de lui... Ce serait comme s'il n'avait plus personne...

Sakura n'avait rien planifié d'où son manque d'arguments convaincants. Elle voulait garder Naruto jusqu'au procès, jusqu'à ce que la famille Uchiwa puisse légalement l'élever. Elle vivait dans un grand appartement de deux chambres avec salon et cuisine américaine à 15 minutes du WTC. Elle était également habituée à s'occuper du petit Sasuke maintenant âgé de 6 ans. Elle savait que la famille lui faisait confiance plus qu'à quiconque.

Le plus dur serait de convaincre Fugaku. Ce dernier n'aimait pas mélanger travail et "relation". La preuve, il l'appelait encore Haruno au travail, même lorsqu'elle lui faisait son compte rendu quand ils étaient tous seuls dans la salle de réunion. Ce dernier sembla pourtant réfléchir à la proposition.

 _J'ai une chance!_

― Ce sera comme m'occuper de Sasuke, glissa-t-elle subtilement en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement décontracté.

― Sasuke l'aime beaucoup, confirma Shisui en comprenant l'enjeu. Je suis pour.

― Moi aussi, enchaîna Mikoto.

Sakura sourit et leva ses yeux verts pour tomber droit dans ceux onyx d'Itachi qui la scrutait depuis un bon moment semblait-il. Elle détourna le regard, gênée.

― Je suis pour, déclara-t-il solennellement de sa voix aux tonalités neutres.

Sakura cacha son petit sourire derrière une toux déclenchée exprès.

― Puisque vous êtes tous d'accord, soupira Fugaku. Mais comprends-tu les enjeux, Sakura?

 _Oh, c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça au bureau!_

― Oui Fugaku-san, répondit-elle sans perdre le fil. Vu l'héritage mis en jeu, je sais que si cette femme s'accroche, le procès peut s'étaler sur des mois, voir même des années. Je sais aussi qu'il est peut-être orphelin de père et de mère à présent, mais l'amour ne circule pas qu'à travers le sang.

Cette phrase sembla le convaincre définitivement car il acquiesça en grognant favorablement. Shisui la saisit par l'épaule et l'embrassa bruyamment sur le front en la traitant de "mignonne" et de "sentimentale au final" etc. Sakura rentra dans son jeu et roula des yeux occasionnellement aux pitreries de son meilleur ami.

― Mais je veux être sûre que Naruto voudra venir avec moi, dit soudainement Sakura. Je ne veux pas le forcer à venir vivre avec moi s'il préfère un autre endroit. C'est ma seule condition.

Il y eut comme une sorte de malaise dans l'air.

― Euh... Naruto n'est pas ce qu'on peut qualifier d'enfant... "sage"?, tenta Shisui en demandant du regard une confirmation auprès de Mikoto.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

― Voilà, sage, reprit le brun en tentant un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Alors, il faudra que tu le "forces" un tout petit peu au début mais ça ira...

Sakura avait plutôt l'impression que ça n'irait pas du tout, au ton de sa voix.

― Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi!

Un Naruto retenu par un homme musclé fut déposé sur ses deux pieds devant les adultes. Sakura le regarda un instant se débattre avant qu'une main musclé ne le maintienne en place en se posant fermement sur son épaule.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle l'aima aussitôt.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

― Hé, Naruto, souffla-t-elle, la voix chargée d'une émotion qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Ce dernier la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus et elle y vit quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur. Le petit blond baissa alors timidement les yeux, le rouge aux joues, puis il se réfugia, à la grande surprise des occupants de la pièce, derrière le garde du corps qui le maintenait de force jadis. Shisui siffla, bluffé.

― Tu as un truc avec les enfants ou quoi?, murmura-t-il.

― Il est si timide, sourit Sakura en s'approchant doucement.

― Timide..., murmura encore Shisui, clairement sceptique.

― Hé, Naruto, répéta Sakura en s'approchant plus prudemment.

Le garçon sortit sa tête de derrière la silhouette du grand homme musclé et regarda la femme devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux roses et elle souriait comme un ange. Comme lui souriait sa maman.

― Mikoto-san et Fugaku-san sont d'accords pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi, souffla-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur de le brusquer. Tu veux bien venir vivre avec moi?

― Je veux vivre avec papa et maman, répondit le petit blond, les larmes aux yeux.

― Oh Naruto, je suis désolée, fit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolée.

Le petit pleura quelques minutes avant que ses sanglots ne s'espacent de plus en plus. Sakura lui tapota gentiment le dos et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle le sentit prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Puis il se relaxa dans son embrassade et posa de petits poings timides sur son dos, l'encerclant de ses petits bras fins.

― Tu veux venir avec moi?, redemanda-t-elle, doucement.

Naruto acquiesça timidement. Elle sourit et le serra si fort qu'il se sentit étouffer. Elle s'écarta quelques secondes après et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle lui écarta une mèche blonde de cheveux qui barrait son front et elle lui caressa la joue. Naruto vit Itachi sortir un mouchoir et s'approcher de derrière elle pour le tendre à la jeune femme. Mais le mouchoir ne servit jamais.

Sakura essuya les larmes et la morve de l'enfant avec les pans de sa veste Gucci. Puis elle lui caressa la tête et le souleva en le maintenant solidement contre sa poitrine. Elle ne fut jamais aussi contente de faire du Judo qu'en soulevant des poids si librement dans les temps critiques.

Naruto, épuisé, s'endormit presqu'aussitôt contre elle. Elle fit face à la famille Uchiwa.

― Je vais le garder, affirma-t-elle avec toute sa volonté.

Le tableau qu'elle offrait, la nuque de l'enfant posée contre ses seins, était saisissant. Ses yeux étaient rougies par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant, mais son regard était ferme et déterminé. Ses lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre en une ligne fine qui traduisait son sérieux.

― Tu peux l'emmener, confirma à nouveau Fugaku, étonné par sa hargne.

Mikoto sourit tendrement en la voyant s'incliner aussi bas que possible avec sa charge humaine puis s'en aller, Shisui sur ses talons. Elle se tourna pour regarder son fils, silencieux comme à son habitude. Ce dernier ne quittait pas la sortie des yeux. Et ses yeux brillaient. Comme s'il était ému.

― Itachi-kun, dit Mikoto, un brin inquiète.

― Excusez-moi, s'inclina-t-il avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Mikoto se tourna alors vers son mari en le regardant d'un air blasé.

― ... Il ne le tient pas de moi, réfuta finalement Fugaku en grognant.

Mikoto sourit et s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

― Ça va aller, dit Fugaku. Sakura est une femme capable.

― Je n'ai rien dit, souffla Mikoto en reniflant le parfum boisé de son époux.

― Mais tu le pensais, enchaîna-t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si besoin est, nous serons là. Même s'il avait été dans un orphelinat, on n'aurait rien laissé lui faire du mal. C'est le seul fils de Kushina et Minato. Il est destiné à accomplir de grandes choses plus tard... Lui et Sasuke.

Mikoto sourit. Itachi tenait sûrement sa sensibilité d'elle... mais de lui aussi, quoiqu'il en dise.

.

A suivre...

.

 **Qu'en pensez vous pour un début?** :-) **C'est prometteur?** ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

**New York, Août 1999**

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois que Naruto était venu vivre avec Sakura.

― C'est plus petit que ce à quoi tu as dû avoir droit mais... ça ira, avait tenté de se rassurer Sakura tout en présentant au petit blond la chambre occasionnellement occupée par ses amis de passage.

Elle avait vu l'enfant se détacher timidement de sa poigne et s'avancer dans la pièce. Ce dernier, les yeux brillants, avait sourit de toutes ses dents et s'était tourné pour la regarder de ses grandes perles océanes. Son sourire valut tout l'or du monde pour Sakura.

La rose l'avait emmené faire les magasins. Il avait été tellement excité quand elle avait déclaré qu'il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Les Uchiwa avaient livré les affaires de Naruto, bien entendu, mais Sakura avait senti que ce n'était pas du tout le style du blond. Il y'avait des vêtements de marque et des baskets de luxe, mais ces vêtements "classes" ne semblaient pas convenir à Naruto. C'était pour le moins étrange.

D'une autre part, elle déposait Naruto dans une garderie pendant qu'elle était au travail. Ce jour-là, contrairement aux autres, au lieu de rentrer directement chez eux, elle était venue le chercher et lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener dans un centre commercial non loin de là. Ils avaient partagé un moment inoubliable et Sakura ne fut jamais aussi contente qu'en voyant les yeux de Naruto briller de candeur.

Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le bureau de Fugaku, il avait dans le regard une haine et un sentiment de rébellion si évident qu'elle avait été émue qu'un sort aussi triste ait pu lui être réservé. Elle voulait lui faire redécouvrir l'amour. Elle le voulait tellement.

Sakura lui tenait la main tandis qu'ils rentraient de leur soirée d'achat. Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais Sakura comprenait. Il avait besoin de temps. Et du temps elle lui en donnera. Beaucoup d'amour aussi. Surtout.

En se rapprochant de son immeuble, elle remarqua une Berline noire familière garée dans le parking. Ils s'approchèrent et en sortit Shisui, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

― Yo!

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle réajusta son sac en bandoulière et entraîna Naruto vers le brun si atypique des Uchiwa. Elle lui fit une bise sonore sur le front tandis qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens. Sakura réussit à arracher un salut distant de la part du petit blond. Shisui sourit nerveusement et réciproqua maladroitement le salut.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes?, demanda Sakura, curieuse. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

― Oi! Je peux venir te voir quand j'en ai envie tout de même!, s'exclama Shisui, faussement outré.

Elle lui lança un regard clairement dubitatif.

― Ok, je viens de la part de Fu-san!, dit Shisui en souriant de toutes ses dents et en sautillant sur place. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies fait ça! Ma Sakura! Mon petit papillon bizarre et rose! Non ... Rose donc bizarre plutôt...?

Sakura soupira, blasée et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

― Hé, tu ne salues pas Itachi?

 _Itachi_?

Elle tourna la tête d'un geste brusque qui faillit lui démonter le cou. Elle grimaça et se massa à l'endroit endolori. Son regard se posa sur l'héritier des Uchiwa, plus beau que jamais dans son costume Armani noir et son écharpe rouge sang toute aussi luxueuse.

― Bonsoir, Sakura, salua-t-il, toujours parfaitement poli.

― B... Bonsoir! Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, Itachi, lança-t-elle en espérant survivre à cette scène gênante.

Il lui sourit alors doucement et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter quelques dixièmes de secondes avant de rebattre de plus bel. Naruto lui tira sur la main.

― Oui mon chéri?, demanda-t-elle instinctivement en se penchant de son côté.

― Ramen, se contenta-t-il de dire avec cette petite bouille adorable qui la faisait tant craquer et qu'il avait très rapidement appris à utiliser en sa faveur.

Sakura sourit devant le petit ange aux yeux bleus et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

― Venez, dit elle en s'adressant aux deux hommes.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shisui et Itachi venaient, bien sûr, mais elle se sentit comme toujours intimidée. Les jeunes hommes avaient des triplex et des villas et leur maison familiale était un immense manoir rénové et triplement centenaire.

Naruto se dégagea doucement de la poigne de la jeune femme et prit silencieusement les sacs de ses mains pour les apporter dans sa chambre et celle de cette dernière. Sakura accompagna la petite silhouette d'un regard tendre et bienveillant. Ensuite elle se reprit, soupira et se tourna vers ses deux invités. Ces derniers avaient pris place sur le canapé, comme à leur habitude. Ils la regardaient, l'un en souriant grandement, et l'autre sans expression particulière sur son visage lisse.

― Vous voulez boire quelque chose?, proposa Sakura.

― Moka!, s'écria Shisui sans perdre de temps. Non, euh, Vodka!... Moka-Vodka!

Sakura grogna et fit mine de vouloir le frapper. Shisui se recroquevilla faussement et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle entendit Itachi rire doucement et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps d'essayer de paraître douce et ultra féminine devant le brun aux cheveux longs. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Surtout avec Shisui et ses blagues débiles dans les parages.

― Itachi-kun, tu veux que je te serve du thé au citron?, demanda-t-elle en ignorant Shisui qui roulait sur le canapé en poussant des cris de hyène.

― Si ça ne te dérange pas, accepta Itachi.

― Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et toi arrêtes de bouger!

Sakura lança la seule chose qu'elle tenait en main en direction de l'Uchiwa bruyant: son téléphone portable. Mais elle n'en avait cure. L'objectif était atteint. Shisui avait reçu le projectile en plein dans sa figure et il se massait les dents en la regardant comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui lance une massue sortie de nulle part cette fois. Elle écarquilla les yeux, menaçante, et lui jeta un regard qu'il dû trouver particulièrement effrayant car il cessa immédiatement tout mouvement.

― Vodka, dit Shisui en faisant une moue adorable.

― Tu ne boiras pas d'alcool sous mon toit, jeune homme, le réprimanda Sakura en s'en allant dans sa cuisine américaine.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses en main. Shisui avait allumé la télé et regardait un match de basketball, tout excité. Elle posa délicatement une tasse devant Itachi qui la remercia. Puis elle tendit brutalement la seconde tasse à Shisui qui reçut quelques gouttes du liquide chaud sur une de ses mains.

― Sakura-chan, renchérit-il. Je suis maltraité.

― Tss!, fit elle sans plus se soucier de l'homme.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre en ignorant les plaintes de Shisui. Naruto était assis sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le sol tapissé. Sakura sourit tristement et s'approcha.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, Naruto-kun?, demanda-t-elle.

― Tu as des amis, répondit-il simplement.

― Oui, fit elle prudemment en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension. Oui, j'ai des a-

― Moi je n'ai pas d'ami, continua-t-il.

Ce qui brisa le cœur de Sakura, c'était l'inexpressivité du blond. Elle ne savait pas si il était triste, ou en colère, ou les deux à la fois. Ce masque qu'il portait et qui semblait se fissurer petit à petit était revenu et maintenu fermement en place en ce moment. Sakura s'approcha et s'assit sur son lit. Elle lui prit les mains.

― Tu n'as pas d'amis?, demanda-t-elle, cherchant à confirmer le problème.

Le blond secoua la tête. Soudain, elle se rappela de quelque chose.

― Et Sasuke?, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas ton ami?

À la phrase, Naruto leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle fut surprise d'y voir une certaine moiteur.

― Qu'il y'a-t-il mon trésor?, demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

― Sasuke, commença-t-il. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était plus mon ami.

Et Naruto se mit à se vider de toutes ses larmes refoulées. Sakura le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Mais il la serra tout aussi fort en reniflant bruyamment.

― Chut, susurra-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu saluer Itachi-kun? Tu avais honte vis-à-vis de ce que tu as dit à son petit frère et tu ne savais pas comment réagir?

Naruto ne répondit pas. À son âge, il ne savait sûrement pas que de petites querelles n'affecteraient pas aussi profondément un adulte comme Itachi. Au pire, Itachi aurait été surpris de l'apprendre et peut-être déçu, mais il aurait chercher à confronter les deux amis et ils se seraient sûrement réconciliés.

― Ne t'inquiètes pas, Itachi-kun ne t'en veut pas, sourit elle avec confiance. Je peux lui demander d'amener Sasuke la prochaine fois si tu veux.

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent comme des milliers de diamants réfléchissant de la lumière.

― On fait ça?, chercha à confirmer Sakura en lui caressant la tête.

Naruto acquiesça et finit par s'endormir de fatigue. Sakura le borda dans son lit et le regarda dormir à poings fermés. Elle lui réchauffera les Ramen avant de dormir, puis elle les posera sur son lit avec un plateau plein de bonnes choses. Le blond avait déjà l'habitude de se lever dans la nuit pour boire un verre d'eau donc ça ne bouleversera pas trop son régime alimentaire. En tout cas, c'était ce que Sakura espérait.

Elle soupira et se massa le front. Elle était trop jeune pour avoir déjà des rides. Elle sortit, en oubliant ce pourquoi elle était initialement entrée, puis tomba nez à nez avec Shisui et Itachi adossés contre le mur. Elle soupira à nouveau et nettoya ses mains moites sur son jean.

― Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, dit elle sans réelle accusation.

― Hypocrite, répliqua Shisui, faisant référence à son indiscrétion qui l'avait poussé à entendre l'histoire de Naruto et à se prendre de sympathie pour lui.

Sakura se massa les tempes. Shisui s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

― Tu t'en sors bien, Saku, sourit il, sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Elle se relaxa contre lui et ferma les yeux en lui rendant son embrassade. C'était de ça dont elle avait besoin. Un Shisui et ses paroles qui tombaient toujours juste au bon moment.

― Merci, murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée par les émotions récentes.

Elle vit Itachi du coin de ses yeux s'approcher. Il posa une main maladroite sur le haut de son crâne et s'évertua à caresser ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. Elle sourit à travers sa peine.

Shisui s'écarta d'elle et la regarda avant de sourire à son tour. Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de pochette rectangle.

― Fugaku-san, commença-t-il, il voulait que je te donne ça. On n'a pas pu régler les détails financiers la dernière fois. Et ça nous ait un peu sorti de la tête si on doit tout t'avouer... C'est une carte bancaire avec suffisamment d'argent pour prendre soin de lui. Il a ajouté des extras... il dit que tu es bien la seule à le mériter.

Sakura regarda la pochette.

― Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent, dit elle calmement.

― Sakura...

― Si j'accepte cet argent, ce sera comme si je le faisais pour ça, dit elle. Comme si c'était un travail pour lequel j'étais rémunérée. Je ne veux pas de ça Shisui...

L'homme soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin, en retrait et silencieux. Voyant que ce dernier ne lui viendra pas en aide, il tenta d'aborder le sujet de nouveau.

― Nous ne voulons pas que tu te ruines, Sakura, dit-il. Si tu ne veux pas de l'argent supplémentaire ce n'est pas grave, mais n'en fait pas trop... accepte au moins la pension...

― Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent, Shisui.

Shisui fut sur le point de rétorquer.

― Je n'accepterais pas cet argent, conclut elle. Aujourd'hui, nous avons fait du shopping. J'ai vu qu'il n'aimait décidément pas les nouveaux vêtements qu'on lui avait acheté lorsqu'il vivait avec vous. Il ne faisait que porter les habits datant d'avant que ses parents... avant que... tu auras compris où je veux en venir...

« Il était tellement heureux... "Ah... donc, je peux réellement lui offrir des choses qui peuvent le faire sourire?" ... voilà ce que je me suis dit. Et tu ne sais pas quel bien ça m'a fait de lui acheter toutes ces choses en me disant que ça vient réellement de moi...

― Il doit aller à l'école aussi, essaya le brun aux cheveux courts. Sa rentrée est pour bientôt. Il est hors de question qu'il aille dans un autre établissement que le complexe de la Feuille, comme tous les enfants de sa classe sociale... penses-tu que tu pourras assumer tous les frais qu'il apportera au fur et à mesure qu'il grandira? Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire combien tu devras dépenser pour son éducation uniquement. N'y as-tu pas pensé?

― J'ai déjà payé la scolarité pour toute cette année, répliqua-t-elle sans perdre le fil. Et je ferais de même pour les années suivantes. Je ne suis peut-être pas riche, mais ça ne me mettra pas sur la paille.

Shisui soupira, excédé devant tant d'entêtement.

― Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, expliqua-t-il doucement.

― Je sais... mais je veux le faire. Naruto est comme mon enfant maintenant... je n'essaie nullement de remplacer ses parents mais je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui. Je ne lui donnerai que le meilleur. Mais je le lui offrirai avec mes moyens quitte à travailler cent fois plus dur.

Le ton était final. Shisui se gratta la nuque et haussa les épaules. Itachi se contenta de regarder du côté du salon, un air désintéressé sur le visage. Ce dernier se décolla finalement du mur et plongea ses yeux onyx dans l'émeraude de la femme.

― J'emmènerai Sasuke avec moi prochainement, déclara-t-il. Je te contacterai pour voir tes disponibilités.

Sakura acquiesça.

― On va te laisser, soupira Shisui en récupérant son téléphone portable qui trainait sur la table basse du salon.

Sakura leur sourit faiblement et les raccompagna en bas de l'immeuble. Elle regarda la voiture disparaître dans la nuit et remonta à son appartement. Là, à l'entrée, l'attendait visiblement Naruto. Dès qu'il la vit sortir de l'ascenseur, il se précipita vers elle et enfouit son visage contre son ventre, du haut de sa petite taille. Sakura se demanda s'il avait écouté leur conversation. Sûrement, vu son comportement assez inhabituel.

― Viens, je vais te faire des ramens, dit elle en essayant tant bien que mal de paraître enjouée.

Naruto fit semblant de ne rien voir. Lui aussi, il était heureux comme ça.

.

.

A suivre...

 **Si vous avez des demandes particulières (O.S, Two-Shots, Three-shots) , je suis toute ouïe.**

 **Ah, les reviews font extrêmement plaisir! Discuter avec certains d'entre vous a été un délice :-) Merci infiniment!**

 **Informations** : Comme je l'ai précédemment dit dans le chapitre 6 de BBM (pour ceux qui suivent également cette histoire) j'ai déjà fini d'écrire Hymn for the Missings (HFTM). Ce sera une fiction de 6 chapitres (avec peut-être un épilogue... je ne sais pas encore). C'est court mais je n'aime pas vraiment les histoires à rallonge. La seule histoire à rallonge que je veux faire pour le moment c'est BBM. J'ai une trentaine d'OS déjà près à être publiés :-) C'est pourquoi je ne me mets pas la pression et que je publie vraiment quand je veux XD

À bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vous y apprenez toute l'histoire de Naruto...**

 _ **Pour l'ambiance infiniment triste.** Chanson: _**Memory** de la chanteuse Ben.

Cette chanson est exactement ce que vous voulez écouter quand ça va mal, je vous l'assure.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3: Life. (La Vie.)_

* * *

 _Il était une fois un petit garçon s'appelant Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

 **Flash Back**

― Naruto Uzumaki! Viens ici tout de suite!, s'écria une jeune femme à la chevelure aussi longue que rousse.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents et se cacha encore plus profondément sous le lit de ses parents. Elle ne le trouvera jamais, pensa-t-il. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, mais celle des autres pièces aussi. Ce sera au mieux assez difficile pour la femme de le retrouver.

― Naruto!

Le blond se retint d'éclater de rire en posant une main sur sa bouche.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

 _Le garçon était plutôt petit pour son âge. Il avait 7 ans. Il avait un beau sourire. A chaque fois que ses parents l'emmenait à l'extérieur, on le complimentait toujours. Des fois sur ses grands yeux bleus aussi profonds que les océans, mais plus souvent sur ses cheveux aussi blonds que les blés dans leur meilleur saison. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait, on lui achetait tous les jouets qu'il demandait lorsqu'il se comportait bien. Il portait même de splendides habits, certes dont la couleur orange pouvait en décourager certains, mais que sa mère lui achetait quand même le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait les pieds de sa mère se balader dans la pièce en quête du chenapan. Il réussit néanmoins à se contrôler. Avec une grande satisfaction, il la vit sortir pour se diriger vers une autre pièce. Là, il éclata de rire aussi silencieusement que possible. Il entendit les pas de sa mère revenir et il hoqueta.

― Naruto!, cria la furie.  
― Je suis rentré!, cria le père de ce dernier en entrant dans la maison. On mange quoi ce soir? Pitié, ça fait 3 jours qu'on mange des légumes...  
― Mon chéri, s'exclama la rousse.

Naruto entendit sa mère soupirer, fermer la porte de la chambre et s'en aller. Naruto se relaxa. Il regarda ses vêtements en se disant qu'il allait sûrement se faire gronder d'être aussi poussiéreux.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

 _On pouvait dire que Naruto avait le soleil sur tête, le globe terrestre dans les yeux et les laves rougeâtres des volcans sur ses lèvres. Son visage était vraiment saisissant pour un enfant. D'après ses parents, il ferait un leader exceptionnel plus tard. Ils avaient même décidé de l'inscrire au programme "excellence" à la rentrée prochaine. Avec ses traits actuels il serait sûrement beau à s'en damner dans le futur et ce ne serait qu'un plus lors de sa campagne._

 _Sa campagne présidentielle..._

 _Oui, Naruto était l'un des enfants les plus chanceux qu'il soit._

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Il sortit de sous le lit parental au bout d'une vingtaine de minute. Il commençait par fatiguer un peu. La chambre de ses parents était insonorisée contrairement à la sienne donc s'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait sûrement s'endormir dans les saletés. Il s'épousseta. Devrait-il s'endormir sur le lit de ses parents?

Il considéra l'idée avec intérêt. Mais il devait d'abord s'excuser auprès de sa mère. Il n'aimait pas la fatiguer mais il fallait bien qu'il se dégourdisse un peu de temps en temps... Surtout qu'une petite rébellion de temps à autres fonctionnait mieux que la grève de la faim lorsque sa mère se mettait en tête de les nourrir aux feuilles et aux légumes fraîchement cueillies du jardin.

Il se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et ouvrit la porte en y mettant beaucoup de sa force. Il se glissa à l'extérieur. Ses parents l'avait-il puni en commençant par manger sans l'attendre?! Naruto se rua dans les escaliers. Il avait senti l'odeur des ramens il y'avait un petit bout de temps. Il sourit. Sa mère l'avait écouté.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

 _Techniquement, Naruto était promis à un très grand avenir. Peut-être était-ce le problème d'ailleurs..._

* * *

 **Flash Back**

― Ah, Naruto!, s'exclama sa mère.

Elle s'approcha et lui tira les joues. Naruto grimaça, les larmes perlant aux bords de ses yeux.

― Ne fais pas cette tête! La prochaine fois, eh bien, j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!, continua Kushina en trainant son fils par la joue vers la table à manger où Minato les regardait en souriant grandement.

Naruto le supplia du regard. Minato continua de sourire sans esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction. Le regard de Naruto véhicula ce qu'il pensa à ce moment précis: Traître...

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

 _Puis un matin, le quartier résidentiel calme fut réveillé dans les cris de la femme de ménage des Uzumaki. Devant elle, un Naruto déboussolé essayant de réveiller sa mère en la secouant, tous les deux baignant dans une mare de sang._

 _Mais sa mère était morte. Et son père, allongé à ses côtés, main dans_ la main, également.

 _ **"A ta naissance tout le monde rit, et tu es le seul à pleurer. Conduis ta vie de façon à ce qu'à ta mort tout le monde pleure et que tu sois le seul à sourire"** , Confucius._

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Naruto pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Debout, le corps protégé dans un costume cravate noir, il tenait entre ses petites mains un immense cadre vitré protégeant la photo de ses parents tandis que leurs cercueils entraient dans le crématorium. Les personnes à ses côtés le regardait avec une telle pitié qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il avait tellement envie de revoir ses parents.

Après le moment de recueillement, Naruto fut entraîné par une jolie dame brune qui n'avait fait que pleurer depuis son arrivée. Il la connaissait bien sûr, c'était la maman de Sasuke, son camarade de jeu. Il allait chez Mikoto et son mari, Fugaku, pour y passer des semaines parfois. Vice-versa avec Sasuke qui venait également rester chez eux de temps à autres.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce à part. S'y trouvait Sasuke dans les bras de son grand-frère, somnolant et les yeux légèrement bouffis. Shisui était également présent. Il y'avait aussi Fugaku, deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas et une inconnue supplémentaire qui ressemblait étrangement à sa mère.

― Bonjour, Naruto, lui dit gentiment Itachi.

Naruto trouvait l'ainé des Uchiwa très intimidant. Mais il était toujours gentil avec lui donc il l'aimait bien.

― Bonjour, Tachi-kun, murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix brisée et tremblante tout en s'essuyant les yeux du revers d'une de ses manches.

Il ne put voir l'air infiniment désolé ni empli de pitié qu'arborèrent immédiatement les Uchiwa et les deux autres hommes debout dans la pièce.

― Bon, finissons-en, le pauvre petit a besoin de sommeil, dit la femme inconnue de sa voix saccharine.

Naruto aurait juré avoir entendu Fugaku renifler de dégoût. Mais il pensa immédiatement s'être trompé. Il n'y avait qu'Itachi qui réussissait à être aussi impassible que Fugaku. Et ça voulait tout dire... Fugaku Uchiwa était une pierre. Voilà.

― Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour faire part du testament de Mme. Uzumaki Kushina et M. Namikaze Minato, commença l'homme tenant la mallette. Je me présente, Hatake Kakashi, j'étais leur notaire et voici mon second, également diplômé en droit, Tenzou Yamato.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe de compréhension.

― Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?, demanda la femme inconnue. Je suis la seule parente qu'il reste à Kushina, et Minato était orphelin!

La tension monta d'un coup. Les regards noirs de toute la famille Uchiwa se posèrent vers la femme qui ne grimaça même pas. Soit elle était folle, soit elle était complètement suicidaire. Ou peut-être les deux. Stupide aussi, pourquoi pas? Mais en tout bon Uchiwa, personne ne répliqua de suite. Puis tout à coup l'impossible arriva.

― Je vous trouve extrêmement vulgaire et désagréable, Madame, ne se gêna pas Mikoto en la regardant d'un air impassible.

Le choc se lut sur le visage d'à peu près toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

― Excusez-moi?, demanda la femme d'une voix haut-perchée.  
― Voulez-vous que je me répète?, demanda Mikoto sans ciller tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui parlant avec la fameuse condescendance des Uchiwa.

Naruto vit Fugaku retenir très difficilement un sourire en coin. Kakashi se racla la gorge.

― Quoiqu'il en soit... Pour répondre à votre question Madame Uzumaki. La famille Uchiwa a été mentionnée dans le testament à de multiples reprises.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire la femme mais elle se tut et se renfrogna.

― Ce testament n'a été ouvert qu'après la mort de Monsieur Namikaze et son épouse, Kushina Uzumaki. Ils l'ont rédigé ensemble, avec nous comme témoins lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Ils l'ont modifié il y'a 4 ans.

Mikoto se remit à sangloter et Fugaku l'attira contre son torse en faisant signe au notaire de continuer.

― Je procède maintenant à la lecture, annonça-t-il.

« Si vous prenez connaissance de cette lettre alors c'est que nous sommes bels et bien morts tous les deux. Sinon le survivant de nous deux l'aurait modifiée à la mort de l'autre... Tout d'abord, nous aimerions que vous ne pleurez pas. Mikoto, tu es décidément trop sensible (rires). Nous espérons de tout notre cœur que Naruto soit vivant pendant que Kakashi vous lit cette lettre. Ce serait dommage que toute notre famille meurt dans un accident d'avion ou d'autoroute! Nous l'espérons très sincèrement... Voici notre lègue à présent. Notre fortune est estimée aujourd'hui à... .

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à Yamato qui tenait un dossier de compte.

― 1X milliards XXX millions XXX milles XXX dollars, précisa Yamato.

Ils entendirent un cri étouffé provenir de la sœur de Kushina.

— Nous possédons à ce jour...

― Une villa, un triplex et un manoir hérité du grand-père de Monsieur Namikaze, compléta Yamato.

— Et, poursuivît Kakashi, nous possédons les titres justificatifs clamant 66% des actions de notre entreprise pharmaceutique, et 33% des actions de l'agence immobilière créée au nom de Kushina. Nous léguons la totalité de notre fortune à notre seul et unique enfant, Naruto Uzumaki, s'il est vivant. Sinon nous-

― Quoi?, s'exclama la femme en coupant le discours de Kakashi. Non, ce n'est pas vrai!  
― Je vais la tue-, commença Mikoto en s'avançant vers la rousse, des dagues dans les yeux.

Fugaku lui saisit le coude et l'attira à nouveau contre son torse.

― C'est bien ce qui est écrit, Madame, confirma Kakashi sans avoir l'air intéressé par sa crise. Je continue.

« Sinon nous léguons la totalité de nos biens à la famille Uchiwa. Ainsi que nos urnes et celle de Naruto. Nous leur prions de s'en occuper de temps à autres, lorsqu'ils ne seront pas occupés par les affaires. Nous leur confions dans ce cas la gestion de tout notre patrimoine.

Mikoto n'y tint plus et s'effondra, une très forte douleur lui enserrant le cœur.

― Mikoto-san!, s'exclama Shisui, aussi pâle qu'un maladif.

Le remue-ménage réveilla Sasuke qui bailla, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il se redressa ensuite, se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit sa mère assise au sol visiblement loin d'être pétillante. Sasuke commença par sangloter en se débattant dans les bras de son frère. Les notaires se précipitèrent dans le but d'aider également si possible.

― Maman, maman!, pleura Sasuke en tendant ses mains vers sa mère.

Itachi déposa le jeune garçon qui s'enfuit pour se jeter contre sa mère. Cette dernière soupira, se remettant lentement, puis elle dégagea un bras de la poigne ferme de son mari pour le passer autour de la silhouette frêle de l'enfant.

Par pure politesse, les deux hommes attendirent qu'on relève la femme à terre. Quand ce fut fait, ils se consultèrent du regard.

― Devrais-je poursuivre maintenant? Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul représentant de la famille, si vous souhaitez prendre l'air, informa judicieusement Kakashi en montrant clairement son inquiétude.

Mikoto acquiesça et sortit, accompagnée de Sasuke et Shisui. Naruto les regarda sortir d'un air inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait mais Sasuke pleurait donc ce n'était pas bon signe.

― Je poursuis.

" Ci-joint des lettres écrites pour Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa. Ci-joint des lettres écrites pour Naruto Uzumaki qui en héritera à ses 18 ans. Ci-joint les titres de propriétés et les dossiers des actions nous appartenant. Nous demandons humblement à la famille Uchiwa de gérer nos biens jusqu'à la majorité de notre enfant. Naruto sera alors sous la tutelle de Mikoto Uchiwa. Elle pourra éventuellement confier Naruto à une personne de son choix. En tel cas, une pension de 10.000 dollars hors frais de scolarité, sera versée mensuellement à cette personne en notre nom jusqu'à la majorité de Naruto. Nous refusons catégoriquement que Jiraiya s'occupe de l'éducation de Naruto jusqu'à sa majorité. Prenez soin de vous, mes amis, la vie est décidément trop courte. Et nul ne sait quand son heure arrivera..

Le fait que Mikoto n'ait pas écouté cette dernière partie soulagea l'assemblée. Elle se serait définitivement évanouie. Kakashi ferma le document et le rangea dans une enveloppe.

― Vous disposez du droit de demander une copie du testament, informa Yamato en prenant le relais.  
― Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez si je n'ai même pas été mentionnée sur le testament?, demanda la jeune femme rousse, bizarrement calme.  
― Parce que c'est la procédure, Madame, dit Kakashi en la regardant sans une once de culpabilité.

Itachi consulta son père du regard et s'approcha de Naruto. Ce dernier plongea ses grands yeux bleus humides dans les siens charbons.

― Tu veux aller jouer avec Sasuke?, demanda Itachi en souriant doucement.

Naruto, perdu, hocha la tête. Itachi lui caressa les cheveux et lui saisit la main. Il se tourna, s'inclina devant les deux notaires et la sœur de la défunte, et sortit sans demander son reste.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Pourtant, Naruto finit par être accueillit chez cette tante dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ainsi, son calvaire commença. Il devait se laver une seule fois par jour avec le minimum d'eau possible d'après la rousse. Il dormait à même le sol, sur une couchette et une couette le tenant à peine au chaud, dans la chambre de la femme. Il l'entendait mentir à Mikoto au téléphone et il avait envie de crier que non. Il avait envie de crier qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais il se taisait. Et il souffrait en silence.

Un jour, un mois à peine après son aménagement, Mikoto leur fit une visite surprise. Le blond n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse tirer les cheveux de quelqu'un aussi fort que lorsqu'il vit la brune se jeter sur sa tante. Naruto resta à l'écart et observa la bagarre d'un air absent. Il faillit sourire lorsqu'il vit Mikoto jeter ses Louboutin à la figure de la rousse. Mais il se retint à temps. Si la rousse le voyait se moquer d'elle, il serait assurément privé de diner.

Les gardes du corps se saisirent de la femme et Mikoto se dirigea à cloche pied vers la maison. Elle se saisit de son bras maigrelet et le fit entrer dans la voiture sous les cris de sa tante qui menaçait de contester son droit de garde. La voiture démarra. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit.

.

.

Naruto était malade. Malade d'avoir à supporter tout cela. Alors il fit la seule chose à laquelle il songea. Il essaya de fermer son cœur. Il alla jusqu'à faire fuir toutes les nounous à qui il fut confié. Sasuke subissait aussi les frais de sa constante mauvaise humeur. Puis un jour, on lui annonça qu'il devait aller vivre dans un orphelinat pendant il ne savait combien de temps. Était-ce mal d'avoir fuit? Était-ce mal de s'être une fois de plus sentit rejeté? Même si c'était de sa faute cette fois? Il voulait juste les bras chauds de ses parents... Pourquoi n'avait-il droit qu'au rejet?

Naruto savait ce qu'était un orphelinat. C'était le moyen de pression utilisé par sa tante pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises : "Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je t'envoie à l'orphelinat! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit sur les orphelinats, n'est-ce pas? Je t'assure que c'est mieux si tu restes ici mon petit Naruto, alors arrêtes de pleurer et finit ton poulet! Puis vas ranger la chambre!". Un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Puis il vit Sakura. Il la trouva tellement belle qu'il se cacha derrière un des gardes du corps qui l'avait poursuivi après sa fuite à l'annonce infortune. Quand elle lui sourit, il se rappela immédiatement de sa mère. Elle avait le sourire qu'arborait sa mère. Il l'aima immédiatement. Elle le réconforta, le serra dans ses bras chauds. C'est ainsi qu'il accepta de partir avec elle.

Et d'après lui, ce fut la meilleure décision qu'il ait prit depuis que ses parents avaient rendu l'âme.

.

.

À Suivre...

 **Memory~**

Le drama " **My Shy Boss"** est génial! Un 16/20! Si vous êtes intéressés par les K-drama ou si vous comptez vous y mettre, je le recommande chaudement!

Vos commentaires font chaud au cœur ! Surtout dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres etc !


	4. Chapter 4

Sur un plateau d'argent, voici l'heure des rapprochements moraux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: In the air. (Dans l'air).**

* * *

 **Octobre 1999**

 **[Musique: Rag'n'Bone Man-Human]**

Sakura commença sa journée de la plus étrange des manières: en recevant un texto de la part d'Itachi.

Ce n'était pas un fait hors du commun, en soit. Il arrivait qu'ils s'écrivent de temps à autres pour sortir avec Shisui, ou emmener le petit Sasuke dans un parc d'attraction. Et c'était justement là où le problème résidait. Ils n'étaient **jamais** seuls, en tête à tête, rien que tous les deux. C'est pourquoi recevoir un sms lui demandant explicitement si elle voulait diner avec lui ce soir avait de quoi troubler.

Elle n'avait pas envie de trop réfléchir. Elle était une personne spontanée, et si c'était sa chance elle la saisirait sans hésiter.

 **S.H: Oui, bien sûr Itachi-kun.**

Comme ça au moins, elle ne révèlera pas ses préoccupations sur le fait qu'il demande un tête à tête avec elle si soudainement. Elle sentait que la soirée pouvait être intéressante... très intéressante même. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas l'emmener dans un de ses restaurants où on avait besoin d'une carte membre pour entrer. Parce que bien qu'elle s'habille occasionnellement en Gucci, son salaire ne supporterait pas le coût de la robe qu'il lui faudrait pour être à l'aise dans tout ce luxe.

 **I.U: Je passerai te chercher à 8h. Nous mangerons à The Peninsula**.

Simple et précis.

 _Ces Uchiwa..._

Ils allaient manger au fameux The Peninsula. Sakura soupira, déjà prête à annuler leur rendez-vous en invoquant une quelconque excuse. Un message d'Itachi lui parvint.

 **I.U: Un colis devrait te parvenir dans la journée.**

 _Un colis..._

 **S.H: Ah? Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

Sakura attendit deux minutes en sirotant son thé vert. Elle faisait parti des gens qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avant de se brosser les dents. Mais n'était-ce pas juste l'ordre logique des choses? Pourquoi se brosser les dents pour se resalir ensuite la bouche en mangeant avant de sortir alors que le but c'est de sortir avec une haleine irréprochable? C'était bizarre, non?

Voyant qu'Itachi l'ignorait - _oh hell no_!- elle lui renvoya un message de rappel.

 **S.H: Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

Elle attendit encore deux minutes.

 **S.H: Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

Au bout du 15ème sms envoyé, elle sentit son portable vibrer entre ses mains. Elle sourit quand elle vit le prénom de son Uchiwa apparaître.

 **I.U: Je pensais que Shisui était le seul à devoir subir tes harcèlements téléphoniques...**

 _Oui, mais pourquoi diminuer les plaisirs, franchement?_

Sakura tapa un autre message.

 **S.H: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Elle sourit. Si Itachi savait déjà qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire alors il n'avait qu'une seule option: répondre. Il allait sûrement le faire dans 3,2,1...

 **I.U: Moi qui pensais être ton préféré... je suis déçu, Sakura. Que vas-tu faire? Mon cœur est brisé en milles morceaux.**

Était-ce... du flirt qu'elle sentait? Sakura fit une pause en lisant le message, sa brosse à dent dans sa bouche. Était-ce une sorte de rêve où Itachi Uchiwa flirtait-il réellement avec elle? Son cerveau lui faisait-il un coup bas pour qu'elle croit une telle absurdité? Peut-être était-ce juste une façon de parler ou une blague...

Oui, ça ne devait être que ça. Une petite blague bancale.

― Naruto! Tu as fini ton petit-déjeuner?, hurla-t-elle de sa chambre en cherchant l'approche la mieux adaptée pour répondre.

― Oui, tantie!, hurla le garçon en retour.

― Ok! Je finis et on y va mon chéri!

― D'accord!

Sakura décida de jouer la carte de l'amusement.

 **S.H: Tachi-kun, tu es mon préféré et de trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin.**

Elle eut soudain une idée et s'empressa de lui envoyer un deuxième message en pouffant derrière son écran.

 **S.H: P.S: efface ce message et fais lire l'autre à Shisui s'il est près de toi.**

Elle jeta son téléphone sur le lit et entreprit de s'habiller tandis qu'elle l'entendit plusieurs fois vibrer. En pantalon noir, chemise blanche, et veste, elle jugea excellent de porter des talons. Du haut de ses 1m72, on penserait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais elle aimait la hauteur.

Elle attrapa un tube de rouge à lèvres -le plus rouge de sa collection- et s'assit sur son lit. Elle attrapa son téléphone. Cinq messages de Shisui et 1 de Itachi. Typique. Elle sourit et ouvrit ceux de Shisui.

 **S.U: Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai! Je SUIS ton préféré!**

 **S.U: N'est-ce pas?**

 **S.U: ...**

 **S.U: Sakura?**

 **S.U: Sakura! Réponds!**

La rose soupira et se demanda si elle allait réellement répondre à "ça". Deux secondes passèrent. Elle jugea inutile de s'attarder dessus. Haussant les épaules, Sakura ouvrit le message d'Itachi.

 **I.U: Es-tu déjà en route?**

 **S.H** : **Non, je dois déposer Naruto à la crèche avant.**

 **S.H** : **Ah! Comment vais-je faire pour ce soir? Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul!**

 **I.U: Je demanderais à Shisui de venir le garder.**

 **S.H:** **Il ne s'entend avec personne d'autre que moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera d'être prévenu à la dernière minute.**

Elle attendit sa réponse avec une certaine appréhension en se maquillant les lèvres.

 **I.U: Proposes-tu qu'il vienne avec nous ou es-tu entrain d'annuler notre rendez-vous?**

Sakura sentit son coeur râter un battement. Était-ce l'impression que ça donnait? Qu'elle voulait tout annuler? Elle relut les messages et se rendit compte qu'effectivement ses propos laissaient sous-entendre qu'elle cherchait une excuse pour se défiler. Elle sentit son portable vibrer.

 **I.U: Si tu es déjà prise ce soir ou si dîner seule avec un homme peut mettre mal à l'aise ton petit ami, je ne t'en voudrais pas, Sakura. Je voulais juste qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble.**

Il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle... En toute amitié ? En flirt? Pourquoi était-il si difficile de lire entre ses lignes? Sakura soupira. Elle avait rompu avec Sai depuis 3 mois et elle avait oublié d'informer Shisui qui aurait évidemment pris le soin de relayer l'information.

 _Oups_?

 **S.H** : **Je n'ai pas de petit ami.**

 **I.U: Alors le problème est réglé. Si tu veux en discuter, viens dans mon bureau pendant la pause déjeuner.**

 **S.H** : **Tu n'as jamais de pause déjeuner...**

Itachi ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure et eut l'envie de se gronder tellement elle parvenait encore à être stupide occasionellement.

 **S.H:** **Ok, je viendrais.**

 **I.U: À tout de suite, Sakura.**

Elle faillit hurler face à sa propre stupidité. Itachi avait clairement été irrité par son comportement de gamine et sa piètre tentative d'humour. Elle reçut un autre message et c'est avec un regard plein d'espoir qu'elle scruta l'écran. Elle se retint de grogner en voyant que le SMS provenait de Shisui.

 **S.U: Alors comme ça, je ne suis plus au courant de ta vie intime? Tu me déçois énormément, Sakura.**

 **S.U: Sache que je ne te pardonnerai pas aussi facilement cette fois!**

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et tapota sur son clavier.

 **S.H** : **HoneyDuke? MacDo?**

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 **S.U: Starbucks! Envoie la monnaie, bébé!**

Ça marchait à tous les coups.

* * *

Sakura inspira une bonne bouffée d'air avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'attente à l'entrée du bureau d'Itachi. Devant un ordinateur de dernière technologie se trouvait le bras droit du DG. Itachi s'était résolu à employer un homme de sa famille pour le rôle de secrétaire. Parce que toutes les femmes ayant eu le rôle avaient tenté de le séduire. Et parce que tous les hommes également, à un moment ou à un autre. Avec son cousin comme secrétaire/assistant, Itachi était sûr d'être en paix.

― Ah, Sakura, l'interpella Kagami Uchiwa. Itachi t'attend déjà, tu peux entrer. Ah et jolie rouge à lèvre!

― Merci, Ka-kun, sourit-elle en dépassant son bureau.

C'était un avantage indéniable de connaître tous les membres de la famille Uchiwa. Elle cogna à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. En s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, elle vit Itachi assit dans un des fauteuils luxueux agencés autour d'une table en verre des plus chics. Elle sourit en voyant que sur la dite-table était posé des plats de nourriture qui semblaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Une bouteille de bordeaux trainait au milieu de la vaisselle de table. C'était magnifique.

― Itachi-kun, fit elle en essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

― Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

Il se leva et contourna les meubles pour se retrouver en face d'elle. Tout naturellement, il lui fit la bise et la fit s'asseoir. Elle avait toujours ce sourire mi-gêné, mi-inquisiteur en prenant place à ses côtés. Il consulta rapidement son téléphone portable et la regarda, presque curieux.

― Sers-toi, dit-il enfin.

― Ah, euh... oui, fit elle en s'exécutant.

Il sourit et fit de même à son tour. Le silence s'étala et Sakura en devint rouge de honte en se rappelant sa bourde matinale.

― Désolé... pour ce matin, précisa-t-elle en le voyant pencher légèrement sa tête en signe d'incompréhension.

― Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Itachi. Je n'aurais pas dû procéder de cette façon pour te demander de sortir avec moi ce soir.

Le coeur de Sakura fit un salto avant en entendant les mots clés de sa dernière phrase. Sortir avec lui? Elle choisit consciencieusement d'ignorer le reste de la phrase.

― Je suis quand même désolée, dit elle en essayant de calmer ses pulsations veineuses. Mes propos ont été... ce n'était pas mon intention Itachi... ou si... je ne sais pas... je m'inquiètes vraiment pour Naruto.

― Je sais Sakura, dit il en lui souriant avec toute la bienveillance du monde, comme lorsqu'il regardait Sasuke.

Sakura sourit alors, soulagée, et entreprit de ne pas gâcher sa nourriture. Elle fit la conversation, pour deux, et à la fin du repas, elle était réellement soulagée que rien n'ait changé. Un peu déçue, mais elle préférait être à l'aise autour de lui. C'était décidément amical. Juste amical.

― Moi qui pensais que tu ne mangeais jamais, tu me surprends Itachi, fit elle, encouragée par le vin ingurgité. Moi ainsi que tous tes employés.

― Tout le monde mange, répliqua Itachi en la regardant d'un air sceptique.

― Pas toi, affirma-t-elle.

Et si Sakura n'était pas entrain de parler de lui, Itachi l'aurait volontiers cru. Shisui lui avait fait part des théories farfelues autour du mystère de sa personne qui circulait dans l'entreprise. Personne ne pouvait croire qu'il travaillait autant sans avoir l'air fatigué. Bien sûr, Itachi se gardait bien de leur montrer sa tête au réveil... de quoi même faire fuir un moustique affamé des plus persévérants.

― Je ne suis pas un robot, insista-t-il.

― Ils disent tous ça, rit-elle.

Itachi sourit en coin. Il aimait la voir aussi décontractée autour de lui.

― Pourquoi voulais-tu annuler notre rendez-vous?, tenta-t-il dans un excès de courage.

Sakura crut avoir rêvé la question, mais l'air attentif et patient sur le visage de l'homme ne la trompèrent pas. Il venait réellement de lui poser "la question". Devait-elle mentir? Parce que clairement elle s'était méprise sur le "rendez-vous". D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle pensé à quelque chose dans le domaine de la romance? Elle sortait tout le temps avec Shisui et même ses collègues mâles. Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir supposé qu'il veuille quelque chose de plus.

― Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Itachi..., dit elle en soupirant et en s'enfonçant dans le canapé moelleux. Tu ne peux pas juste penser que je n'avais pas envie de laisser Naruto seul...?

Il y'eut un silence.

― Étais-tu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être seule avec moi?, reprit-il.

― Tu n'as rien fais de mal, Itachi, arrêtes, protesta-t-elle faiblement en fermant ses yeux.

― Tu ne veux pas être seule avec moi, affirma-t-il sans détourner les yeux de sa forme confortablement logée dans le canapé.

― Pourquoi voudrais-je être seule avec toi?, répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Est-ce une blague? Parce que c'est loin d'être drôle!

Elle voulut se lever pour s'en aller.

― Tu me plais vraiment, Sakura.

Sa main glissa sur le cuir du meuble et elle retomba, dos contre le canapé, abasourdie. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, transmettant toute sa surprise en ce seul geste.

Il y'eut une pause durant laquelle ils se regardèrent. L'un surpris et l'autre choquée au-delà des mots.

― Shisui ne te l'avait pas dit?, demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

― Non!, s'écria-t-elle, toujours choquée.

― Enfoiré..., murmura-t-il.

Entendre Itachi Uchiwa jurer, c'était comme gagner le gros lot au loto du premier coup. La probabilité était... infime. Elle le vit essayer de se reprendre, pincer le bout de son nez et soupirer comme si tous les problèmes du monde s'abattaient sur lui.

― Je pensais... Il m'avait dit hier que tu étais au courant, dit il, toujours dans sa position de détresse absolue.

― Non!, s'écria-t-elle sans réfléchir. Il ne m'a rien dit!

Il y'eut un moment de silence où Sakura se reprit et le considéra d'un oeil prudent. Il semblait sur le point de sortir se jeter dans le vide. Si Shisui avait préparé ce coup, elle lui tirait son chapeau parce que personne ne pouvait mentir aussi ouvertement à Itachi sans se faire griller.

― Hé, fit elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle posa une main sur une de ses cuisses et lui sourit doucement. Il inspira et passa ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il ne croyait pas à cette scène.

― Je suis désolé. Je comprends pourquoi tu étais suspicieuse à mon égard.

― Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, Itachi, dit elle en rougissant.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle se sentit hapée. Ensuite, ses yeux noirs glissèrent sur son visage jusqu'à trouver ses lèvres. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et se redressa imperceptiblement sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elle en prit conscience c'était trop tard, les yeux d'Itachi arboraient une lueur peinée et blessée. Il soupira alors et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

― Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, fit il, complètement désespéré.

― Et te laisser tuer Shisui?, dit elle, faussement sérieuse. Même si c'est une vraie enflure, il peut encore être utile pour les années à venir.

― Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, Sakura, soupira-t-il d'une voix un tantinet tremblante. Pas maintenant.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha à nouveau. Itachi leva la tête et la seconde d'après, leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Un bref baiser auquel Sakura s'était soustraite aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait enclenché. Elle sourit, les lèvres fermement pincées, en le regardant d'un air amusé. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de malice.

Il cligna des yeux et la regarda comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés démesurément et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. De petites tâches roses apparurent lentement sur ses joues d'habitude pâles et elle eut envie de danser la macarena au sommet de l'Empire State Building. Elle ne se retint plus.

― Tu es tellement mignon!, cria-t-elle en se jetant complètement sur lui.

Elle le chevaucha et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, ses mains tenant fermement le col de la chemise du brun. Cette fois-ci, il glissa une main le long de la courbe de son dos et l'attira le plus possible contre lui en répondant tout aussi vivement au baiser. Leurs corps dansèrent, l'un contre l'autre, au rythme du ballet de leur langue.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Sakura sourit et posa une main sur le torse musclé de l'homme en dessous d'elle. Elle passa ensuite son autre main le long de son corps et sentit chacun des muscles d'Itachi se raidirent à son passage.

― On va dîner ce soir, chuchota-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, les yeux troubles. Il était incapable de réfléchir correctement.

― Et Shisui va définitivement garder Naruto... mais chez vous, au manoir Uchiwa.

― Chez toi plutôt?, tenta-t-il de proposer.

― Non, il ne doit être ni dans ta maison ni dans mon appartement.

Il la regarda attendant visiblement des explications.

― Ce soir, toi et moi on va faire beaucoup de choses, Itachi. Beaucoup de choses... et je ne me suis pas encore décidée si tu rentreras avec moi ou si j'irais chez toi.

― Q-Quoi?, bégailla-t-il pour la première fois, à court de mots.

― Ce soir, on va s'aimer, Itachi, s'exclama-t-elle une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Et garde tes protestations! Ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'on se connait! Et je t'assure qu'on va s'aimer très très fort pour compenser notre stupidité.

Elle se leva, réajusta sa chemise et enfila sa veste. Puis elle le regarda pour constater qu'il était toujours bouche-bé dans le canapé. Elle fut contente de constater son petit effet sur l'Uchiwa si froid et imperturbable. Les anciennes copines d'Itachi étaient tout sauf discrètes. Et bizarrement, elles se prenaient toutes d'amitié pour Sakura, lui racontant toutes sortes de détails salaces dont elle se serait bien passé à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle les bénit pour ses informations précieuses. Cet homme allait devenir fou d'elle. Aussi fou d'elle, qu'elle l'était de lui.

― Va nettoyer ton visage... on voit mon rouge à lèvre, dit elle en s'éloignant sans demander son reste.

À suivre...

 **Attention, lemon dans le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

 **Comment pensez-vous que cela se fera? ;-) Des idées? Vous aimez les descriptions en détails ou juste quelques trucs ça et là? Vos réponses détermineront à 50% le prochain chapitre que je dois corriger en ajoutant ou en supprimant des choses. ;-)**

* * *

Je suis eeextrêmement occupée entre les cours et... les cours! XD Je recorrige chaque chapitre avant de poster, so it sure is complicated at some point :-/ Sorry d'avance ^^'


	5. Chapter 5

_Musiques_ : **Let Me out** de Jonghyun et **Blinking Game** de Jonghyun.

D'après les précédents commentaires, je peux dire que vous êtes en majorité fan de contenu mature XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Love me, Love me, Love me.**

* * *

 **Octobre 1999**

Itachi la contemplait manger, assise en face de lui. En sonnant chez elle plus tôt dans la soirée, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus ni à ce qu'elle viole sa bouche en lui hurlant combien son "petit" présent était magnifique.

Pas du tout. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Itachi la contempla. Elle était tout bonnement superbe. Il lui avait fait livrer, sous les conseils et l'aide de leur commun ex-ami -alias Shisui-, une combinaison ivoire aux brodures dorées signée _Elie Saab_ ainsi qu'une fameuse paire d'escarpins à la semelle rouge. Aucune autre couleur ne l'avait autant fait briller que ce soir là, pensa Itachi sans chercher à cacher son admiration. La silhouette de la jeune femme était à présent moulée dans une combinaison qui lui donnait un air distingué qui le rendit étrangement fier. Ses longues jambes semblaient encore plus longues que ce dont il se rappelait. Il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait.

Sakura était vraiment une belle femme. Une très belle femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce soir, il était damné celui qui les empêcherait de se jeter l'un sur l'autre à leur retour du restaurant huppé. Mais à vrai dire, il était très intimidé par ce qui allait se passer dans la suite des évènements. Très, très intimidé même.

― Tu me fixes, fit Sakura sans pour autant détourner son attention de son plat de tagine presque vide.

― Excuses-moi, dit-il d'un ton neutre en buvant un peu du breuvage exquis contenu dans sa coupe en cristal.

Cependant il continua à la regarder à travers ses orbes noires. Elle sourit en coin en continuant à découper sa viande, consciente d'être au centre de ses pensées. Il esquissa un petit sourire également.

― Si tu es aussi nerveux par ce que je t'ai dit ce matin..., commença-t-elle en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

― Je ne te savais pas aussi... hardie, reconnut-il, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

― Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Itachi, répondit elle simplement.

Il manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre. Sakura déposa ses couverts et voulut s'approcher pour l'aider mais il lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Un des serveurs s'approcha rapidement avec une petite serviette sentant le lilas entre ses mains. Le brun s'en empara et tenta de se reprendre, visage contre le tissu.

Venait-elle de lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu? Pouvait-il réellement se gorger à l'idée de connaître Sakura? Cette face d'elle... elle ne devait la montrer qu'à ses petits amis. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Il en eut la conviction à cet instant précis. Il posa la serviette sur la table, le visage redevenu froid, puis il commanda une bouteille d'eau plate.

― Je suis désolée, fit Sakura en culpabilisant.

― Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il. Je suis trop... sensible.

― Je ne te savais pas si prude... j'aime ça.

Il déglutit mais choisit de ne pas répondre. Elle abandonna le sujet. Le regard d'Itachi se perdit au-delà des immeubles qu'il apercevait à travers la vitre. Allaient-ils réellement le faire? Pour une mystérieuse raison, cette idée ne semblait sortir ni de sa tête ni de son boxer.

Surtout de son boxer.

Itachi desserra sa cravate en inspirant profondément. Puis il se remit à manger sans grand intérêt.

― Je suis heureuse, dit soudainement Sakura.

―...

― Que tu partages mes sentiments, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de l'Uchiwa.

Elle lui fit alors un sourire qui fit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Puis elle se mit à rire doucement. Ses belles joues d'habitude pales étaient teintées d'un rouge absolument charmant. Et si Itachi était honnête avec lui-même, il savait que son visage tout entier aussi l'était.

* * *

Itachi l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Sa main semblait toujours aussi petite dans la sienne et il sourit à cette idée. Elle le regarda curieusement mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment. Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de la rose, ils s'arrêtèrent et se toisèrent silencieusement.

― Tu n'es pas obligé, Itachi, dit elle en riant maladroitement. Je comprendrais si tu n'es pas à l'aise. Ce matin je l'ai plus dit pour me rassurer que je n'avais pas mal interprété quelque chose... je voulais me convaincre que j'avais le droit de te dire ça... pas que tu te sois mal exprimé et que je n'ai pas compris, mais il vaut mieux être sûr, n'est-ce pas?... je suppose que je commence par me perdre dans mon raisonne-

Elle fut interrompue par des lèvres douces qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle soupira d'aise et se laissa coller contre le torse musclé de l'homme qui l'embrassait avec tant de tendresse. Il se dégagea et la regarda avec tellement d'émotion qu'elle sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

― J'aimerais vraiment que nous gardions ce moment pour plus tard, murmura-t-il.

Itachi faillit se maudire -damné soit-il!- en voyant Sakura clairement déçue par la tournure des évènements. Mais elle se reprit, le regarda pendant quelques instants, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour placer un minuscule baiser sur sa joue.

― D'accord, accepta-t-elle. D'accord.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que Sakura n'entende des personnes discuter bruyamment dans l'ascenseur qui montait. Ils se dégagèrent lentement et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Itachi lui fit alors signe de rentrer d'un bref coup de menton en direction de la porte. Sakura lui sourit, espiègle, et chercha sa carte magnétique. Quand elle réussit à ouvrir la porte, elle se tourna et lui souhaita timidement de passer une bonne nuit. Il sourit en coin et elle recula, un sourire tout joueur sur les lèvres. La porte se referma entre eux sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux une seule fois.

Itachi soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux attachés dans leur habituel catogan. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop le lendemain. Il descendit en bas de l'immeuble, démarra sa voiture et s'en alla. Le regret lui saisissait les tripes mais il en était sûr: c'était le meilleur choix.

* * *

 **Février 2000**

La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour, ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

Mais **vraiment** pas.

Comme d'habitude depuis que leur relation avait été rendue officielle —Shisui avait été maltraité par le couple pendant 2 mois entiers puis pardonné par pitié—, ils avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi ensemble avant qu'ils n'aillent récupérer Naruto et Sasuke à l'école. Sakura savait qu'Itachi ne prenait jamais de jour de congé, et elle fut flattée qu'il prenne un après-midi tout entier de libre pour elle.

Elle était entrain de faire un brin de ménage lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette. Elle regarda l'heure. 13h59. Itachi et la ponctualité... Elle sourit et lui ouvrit avec un sourire aussi large que le monde. Il lui sourit en retour mais beaucoup plus calmement.

― Bonjour, amour, dit elle en lui embrassant la joue puis en faisant mine de retourner à ses travaux.

Il ne la laissa pas faire et l'encercla de ses bras, le dos de la rose contre son torse.

― Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal, princesse?, demanda-t-il en lui embrassant longuement la joue tandis qu'elle tentait faussement de s'échapper de l'étreinte.

― Non, mais je te trouve extrêmement mignon quand tu es aussi câlin, fit elle en cessant de prétendre.

Elle se tourna, lui arrangea son costume et tira sa cravate de telle sorte que leurs visages soient aussi près que possible. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle lui donna un baiser des plus brefs et chastes sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner en se déhanchant effrontément. Itachi aimait beaucoup cette Sakura joueuse.

Il se mit à l'aise et se libéra de l'étau étouffant de sa cravate bleu marine. Il vit ensuite Sakura ranger la vaisselle sèche et il s'adossa au mur le plus proche pour la regarder évoluer dans son espace. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle put souffler. Elle dut alors se demander ce qu'Itachi faisait car elle se tourna, un air curieux sur le visage. Là, elle le vit entrain de la regarder, la chemise à peine déboutonnée.

La seconde d'après, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre l'haleine. Aucun des deux ne savait qui avait bougé en premier. Et en vérité, ils s'en foutaient. Itachi la colla au mur et la souleva pour qu'elle puisse entourer son bassin de ses longues jambes fines. Elle tordit ses mains dans les cheveux de l'Uchiwa et pencha sa tête afin d'approfondir le baiser. Itachi grogna de contentement face à cette initiative.

Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent, les seins de Sakura étaient à la hauteur parfaite pour qu'Itachi y enfouisse son visage en humant son odeur.

― Sakura..., commença-t-il.

― Je sais..., dit elle en maintenant la tête de l'homme contre sa poitrine.

Elle glissa lentement, le long du mur et lui sourit en l'entrainant vers la chambre. Itachi ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la femme et que cette dernière la referma... Elle s'approcha alors lentement de lui, alors qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, debout et maladroit au milieu de la pièce.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Aussi longtemps qu'ils purent se retenir. Ensuite, il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt trop large et le lui enleva avec toute la patience dont il fut capable. Il put alors enfin voir les deux masses rondes retenues par une lingerie des plus fines.

― Je te jure que ce n'était pas prévu, rit Sakura.

Itachi se laissa aller à un petit rire discret. Plus il la contemplait, plus il avait envie d'en voir beaucoup plus. Il tendit sa main vers le visage de la femme, et il lui caressa la joue.

― Déshabilles-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Le visage de la femme passa par 5 teintes de rouge mais elle s'exécuta lentement, le feu entre ses cuisses. Quelques secondes après, elle était nue devant le brun dont le regard semblait scotché sur les tétons roses de cette dernière. La femme le regarda la regarder avec curiosité puis elle le vit se pencher et toucher un de ses tétons du bout de ses longs doigts fins. Ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour qu'elle éclate de rire.

― Qu'y a-t-il?, demanda-t-il, surpris par son éclat.

― Si je ne savais pas que tu étais loin d'être puceau je croirais que tu n'as jamais vu une femme dans le plus simple de ses appareils...

Itachi sourit et l'attira contre lui. Il la souleva et la jeta sur le lit la faisant éclater de rire à nouveau. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et apprécia le spectacle. Yeux dans les yeux, il déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa tomber. Elle sourit en coin et remonta un peu plus sur le lit. Sans crier gare, elle écarta ses jambes sans une once de pudeur, se dévoilant totalement à lui. Itachi ne contrôla plus rien à cet instant précis.

Tandis qu'il enlevait son pantalon le plus rapidement possible, il la regarda pour vérifier qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Ce qu'il vit l'enchanta. Elle était prête à passer ce cap avec lui. Il se sentit si puissant... il voulait lui faire tourner la tête. Non. Il voulait être en elle, la rendre sien. Toujours au-dessus d'elle, son boxer rejoignit le reste de leurs affaires. Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'elle glissa ses mains sur son torse nu et saisit sans ombrage son sexe déjà dur.

Son regard. Vert, si vert.

Il semblait que Sakura était extrêmement impatiente car elle avança ses hanches et se frotta contre lui sans aucune pudeur. Leurs yeux roulèrent en arrière de plaisir. Elle lui murmura comment elle aimerait le sucer, lui toucher les testicules, le chevaucher de toute son âme, violer son corps tout entier.

Il inséra deux doigts dans sa moiteur et commença des mouvements circulaires alternés par des ciseaux. Il la sentit s'étirer sous lui. _Pour_ lui. Elle gémit et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ce son rauque si sensuel. Après quelques minutes où elle s'arqua dans tous les sens dans ses bras, Itachi voulut passer à l'étape supérieure mais elle l'arrêta d'un baiser essoufflé.

― Tu es gros, expliqua-t-elle, presqu'intimidée.

Traduction: un peu plus de préparation ne serait pas plus mal. Il ajouta un doigt et la vit grimacer. Il fit une pause, puis quand l'air extatique qu'elle arborait refit surface sur son beau visage, il continua ses attouchements intimes. Soudainement, elle se saisit à nouveau du sexe de l'homme et commença par le masturber avec une vigueur renouvelée. Itachi laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien être et s'autorisa des petits coups de butoir dans la main chaude, si chaude de la jeune femme. Au quatrième doigt, il n'en pouvait plus.

― Sakura, s'il te plaît, susurra-t-il avec toute sa volonté. Je ne peux plus...

Juste au moment où il pensa ne plus pouvoir tenir, elle se détacha de lui et renversa leur position. La seconde d'après, elle glissait toute entière le long de son sexe. Il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque sous la surprise et le contraste choquant des sensations qui l'envahirent. Il saisit durement les hanches de Sakura en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Nul doute qu'elle aurait des marques de doigts plus tard. De sa position, il la vit, le visage tourné vers le plafond, la tête basculée en arrière de plaisir.

― Sakura...

Puis elle bougea et ceci signa leur perte. Les petites mains de la jeune femme étaient posées sur son torse, le griffant, le caressant, descendant puis remontant au gré du rythme effréné qu'ils imposèrent à l'acte. Il utilisa une de ses mains pour entourer un sein et le malaxer. Sakura s'écria d'une voix rauque qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du brun. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles le marquer plus profondément tandis que les coups de rein leur montait de plus en plus à la tête.

La bouche avide de Sakura se posa dans le cou d'Itachi, suçant sa peau et laissant des traces mouillées le long de sa gorge. Il accéléra le rythme et eut le plaisir de la sentir basculer en arrière, les yeux fermées de plaisir, une fois de plus. Il maintint sa prise sur les hanches rondes et n'eut aucune pitié en la renversant dans la position missionnaire. Elle hurla avant qu'il ne la fasse taire d'un baiser passionné. Iil savait que ça n'allait pas durer, autant pour lui que pour elle. C'était trop bon. C'était trop parfait.

Lorsqu'il la sentit se resserrer brusquement contre lui, criant son nom, il vint en elle. Il sentit sa semence s'écouler en elle et elle laissa s'échapper un grognement qui se rapprochait plus de la bête qu'autre chose. Il ne pût plus réfléchir qu'à une seule chose: il en voulait plus.

Puis il la vit, les cheveux étalés sur le lit, ses yeux brillants mais toujours dans la vague de l'après orgasme, les lèvres entrouvertes.

― Écarte tes cuisses, ordonna-t-il, la voix rauque par le précédent effort.

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre et encore moins comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, toujours sur son nuage post-orgasmique. Il embrassa alors délicatement sa peau chaude et lui laissa du temps pour se reprendre.

Puis il s'attela à lui montrer très exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse pour lui.

.

.

Ils se réveillèrent bien plus tard, avec un Shisui sonnant comme un fou à la porte de l'appartement. Sakura sursauta et sentit Itachi reprendre conscience également. Ils se jetèrent sur leurs vêtements, le rouge aux joues et Sakura sortit la première, en dépit de ses membres engourdis. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement sur le visage mi-furieux mi-inquiet de Shisui.

― Tu étais où? Et où est Itachi? Pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux sont... Ah... Je vois... Attends! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez oublié d'aller chercher Naruto et Sasuke!

 _Merde_.

En effet, 16 appels en absence provenait de l'école primaire.

.

.

Á suivre...

* * *

 **Joyeuse fête de pâque!**

 **Leur première fois se devait d'être plus romantique que bestial! XD Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver dans le dernier chapitre? Les indices sont vraiment visibles! N'oubliez pas que chaque détail compte...**

Le prochain chapitre est sensé être le dernier T-T (sauf si j'écris des petits « Missings Moments » en supplément). Merci pour votre indéfectible soutien.

Vu que l'histoire est classée Mature, les Missings Moments auront des scènes intimes beaucoup plus détaillées que celle-ci. Ce sera du contenu plus explicite qu'autre chose.

 ** _Petite Publicité :_**

 _Titre_ : He is Not a Sugar-Baby ( **Version Naruto** -Itachi/Sakura!Homme-; **Version Harry Potter** -Draco/Tom-)

 _Résumé_ : Tromper la solitude en se laissant tenter par le goût de l'interdit et de la nouveauté? Se payer un/e prostitué(e) de luxe pour une nuit? Pour un homme aussi riche que Tom/Itachi c'est comme si c'était déjà fait. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra "Tetsuya", le mystérieux garçon aux magnifiques cheveux blonds/roses et aux si jolis yeux gris/verts qui chamboulera ses nuits... puis tout son quotidien.


	6. Chapter 6

_Musique_ : Hymn for The Missing - Nightcore.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Hymn for the missings.**

* * *

 **11 Septembre 2001**

 _8h46_

Le vrombissement assourdissant d'un avion lancé à pleine vitesse retentit. Sakura vit le ventre de l'avion avant de ressentir l'impact.

 _Quoi ?..._

 **Boum.**

Tout sembla dès lors se dérouler au ralentit devant Sakura. Des cris. Partout, les gens criaient, se bousculaient vers les escaliers. Mais elle était comme paralysée, assise par terre à cause de l'explosion qui avait retentit. Le bâtiment vacilla très dangereusement. Venait-elle vraiment d'apercevoir à travers la vitre, un avion leur rentrer dedans? L'alerte rouge se déclencha presqu'instantanément dans tout le bâtiment.

 _Shisui! Itachi ! Fugaku!_

Sakura se mit à courir d'urgence en direction de la salle de réunion où était censé se trouver les Uchiwa. Elle heurta des collègues, glissa en perdant plusieurs fois l'équilibre, mais elle y arriva. Et elle la trouva complètement dévastée.

Des plats en verre brisés et contenant auparavant de la nourriture étaient par terre. Des documents, des stylos et des chaises jonchaient le sol. On aurait presque pensé que la salle avait été vandalisée si ce n'était pas qu'un énorme tremblement avait secoué l'immeuble un peu plus tôt. Sakura ne s'y attarda pas, en voyant son fiancé et son futur beau-père coincés sous une table qui semblait visiblement bien peser son poids. Itachi maintenait son père par terre et le protégeait de l'immense table en verre, auparavant incrustée dans le sol. Il saignait de la hanche et il semblait incapable de faire un geste pour dégager son dos qui servait de bouclier contre le poids de la table.

Sakura courut sans réfléchir et poussa la table de toute ses forces afin qu'ils puissent ramper et se dégager. Elle vit que les deux hommes étaient sonnés par l'impact qui avait fait vibrer l'immeuble. Elle devait absolument les aider à sortir mais elle était bien trop faible pour les transporter tous les deux.

― Sakura!, cria Ino en entrant dans la pièce, ses escarpins habituels jetés sans regret quelque part derrière elle.  
― Ino! Dieu soit loué, aide moi à les sortir de là!, cria-t-elle en retour en se retenant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ino fit mine de s'approcher puis elle s'arrêta brusquement, la bouche ouverte, tremblante, les yeux écarquillés. Son regard était posé sur quelque chose, par terre, derrière son amie et elle posa une main sur sa bouche comme pour se retenir de vomir. Sakura la regarda sans comprendre, toujours anxieuse en entendant les cris des personnes à l'extérieur qui couraient pour leur vie. Puis elle se tourna et son cœur rata littéralement un battement.

 _Shisui._

Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était pourtant allongé à même le sol, à moins de 2 mètres d'elle. On aurait pu croire que ses soubresauts traduisaient une hilarité hormis le fait qu'il saignait comme un animal mal égorgé en s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Le couteau à pain en bois d'olivier logé dans son cou ne permettait aucune erreur d'interprétation. Il s'était involontairement poignardé en tombant suite à l'explosion.

― Shisui!, hurla la rose de toute son âme en laissant les deux hommes et en courant vers son meilleur ami.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en lui enlevant le couteau maladroitement. Puis elle plaqua désespérément ses deux mains sur la plaie béante qui lui retournait l'estomac. Du sang semblait gicler de tous les trous de la partie supérieure du corps de l'homme. Sakura vit qu'il essayait de parler sans succès. Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement en psalmodiant de ne surtout pas parler et qu'il irait bien. Mais elle savait qu'il n'irait pas bien. Il perdait trop de sang et trop rapidement.

― Sakura! On doit sortir d'ici!, hurla Ino.  
― Je ne le laisserais pas ici! Je ne **te** laisserais pas ici!, pleurait Sakura en appuyant plus fort contre la chaire ensanglantée.

Elle sentit le sang chaud sous ses doigts. Était-ce donc ça la vie?

Si oui, alors l'homme n'était rien.

― S... Sa... k, tenta de parler Shisui avec du sang qui sortait à goulot de ses lèvres et les yeux qui bougeait dans tous les sens.  
― Je suis là, je suis là, fit elle en tentant de sourire à travers ses larmes.  
― Sakura!, hurla Ino de toutes ses forces.

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et tenter de la faire sortir de la salle. Elle se débattit mais sans succès. Elle vit Shisui sourire faiblement dans sa direction, ses yeux à présent fixer dans leur direction. Il sembla hocher la tête. Acquiesçait-il? La personne la retenant -elle parvint à reconnaître Itachi- la jeta dehors sans se soucier de son atterrissage et entra dans la salle pour aider Ino à faire sortir Fugaku.

― Descendez, commanda Itachi, d'une voix laissant filtrer sa douleur. Nous allons vous ralentir. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici, vous m'entendez?

Puis il entra dans la salle avant qu'elles ne puissent réagir. Sakura s'élança sur la salle mais sans succès, il l'avait bloqué à clé. Elle martela la porte en hurlant sans succès.

― Sakura, aide moi! Il est trop lourd!

Sakura eut exactement 5 secondes pour se reprendre et décider de l'action la plus sage à suivre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se détourna de la porte et aida Ino à redresser Fugaku. Les deux femmes devaient descendre les 65 étages les séparant de la terre ferme. Une mission presqu'impossible avec tout le chaos les entourant. Sakura ferma très fort ses yeux en voyant le cadavre d'un homme qui semblait avoir été piétiné sans pitié et qui gisait à présent recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les êtres humains étaient décidemment capables de choses terribles dans des situations extrêmes. Des choses qu'on blâmait souvent les autres de faire, arrogants et juges, assis derrière leur écran. Un homme qui cherchait à s'enfuir du même enfer qu'eux était pourtant mort dans de tels conditions...

 **Boum.**

Tous le monde s'accroupit par crainte de recevoir des débris quelconques sur eux. Une deuxième explosion? Une autre vague de cris retentit dans une sorte d'écho lointaine. La deuxième des tours jumelles? Sakura ravala sa salive et continua la descente en faisant attention aux marches. Il leur fallut un peu plus de 40 minutes afin de pouvoir descendre, entre l'empressement de chacun et les bousculades générées par la panique.

Dehors, il y'avait un immense attroupement. Les sirènes de police, d'ambulances, et de voitures assourdissaient l'endroit. Une odeur de brûlé s'élevait dans l'air en rendant la scène de plus en plus apocalyptique. Puis elle vit l'origine de la seconde explosion. La tour Sud était complètement détruite. Les gens en sortaient également en criant et en hurlant. Sakura crut réellement que c'était la fin du monde. Elles furent ensuite conduites dans un endroit "sûr" où quelques médecins prirent en charge Fugaku, toujours inconscient. Sakura se leva immédiatement pour s'approcher d'un des pompiers posté à l'extérieur.

― S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur, pleura-t-elle en lui prenant la main, tremblante. Mon fiancé et mon meilleur ami. Ils sont encore coincés à l'intérieur. S'il vous plaît. Ils... Ils sont blessés. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir tous seuls. Je vous en supplie, aidez les. Aidez-les, Monsieur. aidez-les.

Sa voix craqua et elle s'effondra à genoux, le sang pulsant dans ses veines, l'estomac noué. Le pompier la regarda d'un air triste qui lui fendit le cœur et la ramena à l'endroit "sûr" où elle fut confiée aux soins des secouristes présents.

Alors Sakura pria.

Pendant 2 minutes elle pria sincèrement.

Elle sut que c'était finit lorsqu'elle entendit un des pompiers hurler en évacuant les gens en trombe.

― Courez! Courez! La tour va s'effondrer, courez!

La panique traversa alors l'assemblée. Des hurlements de terreur emplirent l'espace ouvert tandis que chacun courrait pour sa vie. Tout le monde allait dans tous les sens. Jamais Sakura n'avait sentit une panique aussi grande lui saisir les tripes. Elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer par le bras, mais elle resta immobile, les yeux braqués sur le bâtiment.

Cela dura moins de 3 minutes.

3 minutes durant lesquelles elle se rendit compte avec un pragmatisme glacial qu'Itachi ne reviendrait pas et que Shisui était sûrement mort. Elle peina à se mettre debout. Mais elle le fît. Elle s'avança lentement vers la tour, une main tendue dans le vide. Un dernier groupe sortit en vague de l'immeuble et un des pompiers en faisant partie lui saisit brusquement le bras et l'emmena plus loin à toute vitesse.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se glisser en dessous d'une camionnette stationnée près d'eux que la tour, la glorieuse tour Nord, s'effondra sur elle-même. Le puissant souffle créé par les matériaux tombant sur le sol arracha le casque du pompier qui la couvrait au sol de tout son poids. Il n'y eut plus un bruit. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Plus de cris, plus de pleurs. Rien que le silence suivant un énorme bruit de chute et de destruction.

Puis tout reprit.

Aveuglés par la poussière, ils se redressèrent tous après quelques toussotements, et Sakura vit l'ampleur des dégâts. Le pompier lui avait sauvé la vie. Si elle était restée là où elle était debout, le fragment d'une dizaine de tonne du bâtiment qu'elle voyait par terre lui serait tombé dessus.

― Mademoiselle! Ne restons pas là! Venez!

Elle sentit qu'il lui prenait la main et la tirait vers une destination inconnue. Mais les yeux verts de Sakura ne lâchait pas la nouvelle forme brouillonne de la tour. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Ino, assises comme des milliers d'autres sur le parvis d'un des hôpitaux le plus proche de la scène.

.

.

.

Sakura pleura. Elle pleura parce qu'Itachi était mort. Parce que Shisui était mort. Parce qu'en apprenant la nouvelle, Mikoto avait eut une crise cardiaque et se trouvait à l'hôpital à lutter entre la vie et la mort. Et parce que Fugaku n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance.

― Itachi... qu'est-ce qui t'a prit? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?, ne cessait elle de répéter.  
― Chut, tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler Ino.

Une piètre tentative car cette dernière pleurait également. Car ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire à part pleurer. C'était grâce au téléphone portable d'Ino qu'elles avaient réussi à avoir des nouvelles des autres. Amis, famille, connaissances.

Des nouvelles de ceux qui n'avaient assisté à la tragédie qu'à travers leurs écrans de télévision.

* * *

 **11 Septembre 2012**

 _Mon petit Naruto,_

 _Comme tu as grandi... Tu as 21 ans maintenant mais tu aimes toujours autant faire l'enfant. Aujourd'hui je te demande d'être fort en lisant ce que je vais te raconter._

 _D'accord mon chéri?_

 _Tu m'as plusieurs fois demandé de te relater les faits de cette matinée là. Tu m'as demandé de te dire ce que j'avais ressenti. Mais Naruto... qu'est-ce que je pouvais ressentir à part l'incompréhension la plus totale? Le ciel était bleu et le soleil commençait lentement sa montée, comme d'habitude. Nous nous étions tous réveillé en pleine forme comme d'habitude. Je t'ai déposé à l'école comme d'habitude. J'ai commandé mon double cappuccino au Café sur la route du boulot. Comme d'habitude. Que pouvait-il se passer de mal? Je devais aller au bureau, finir les documents, rencontrer Fugaku et les autres employés pour discuter de certains points. Tout était normal, Naruto. Tout était complètement normal._

 _Même aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Itachi est retourné et n'est pas parti avec nous. Il avait assez de force pour me balancer de la salle... alors pourquoi? Quand je me sens mal, je le maudis de tous les noms. Je me dis qu'il ne devait pas autant m'aimer puisqu'il a décidé de rester avec Shisui. Puis je me sens encore plus mal, parce que Shisui aussi est mort. Et Itachi est mort._

 _Shisui n'était pas seul dans ses derniers moments, c'est mon ultime réconfort. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre que tenter de les haïr pour m'avoir laisser seule? Pour avoir laisser Mikoto, Fugaku et Sasuke seuls. Aujourd'hui encore les gens n'ont pas oublié. Peut-on les blâmer? 2977 personnes sont mortes. Et les parents et amis de ces 2977 personnes sont à jamais inconsolables._

 _Je me suis un peu reprise en apprenant que Mikoto et Fugaku étaient sortit d'affaire. J'ai pensé à toi... au fond, qu'est-ce qui est pire? Des enfants subissant la perte de leurs parents ou alors les parents vivant la perte de leurs enfants? C'est tellement, mais tellement malsain. Je savais qu'ils ne s'en remettraient jamais. Alors je savais ce que je devais faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé qu'on allait vivre avec eux au manoir Uchiwa. Parce que quelqu'un devait s'occuper de vous, toi et Sasuke. Je devais m'assurer que vous alliez vous en sortir. Même si nous, les adultes ne nous en sortions pas. Vous deviez connaître le bonheur._

 _Je vous aime, tu sais? Je vous aime sincèrement. Va lire les lettres que j'ai laissé à Sasuke. J'y ai laissé plus de détail sur l'évènement et ma relation avec Itachi parce qu'il a le droit de connaître les derniers moments qu'a vécu son frère. S'il ne te laisse pas lire et te demande de sortir de sa chambre, reste et console-le, Naruto. Tu es son seul frère à présent, et il aura toujours besoin de toi quoiqu'il advienne et quoiqu'il dise._

 _Ne pleure pas Naruto. Je ne vais pas me pendre ou me suicider donc tu ne risques pas de m'apercevoir baignant dans mon propre sang, hahahaha. J'ai dépassé ce stade là grâce à mon psychologue, tu sais, Shikamaru Nara. Je lui ai exposé mon plan. À Ino aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas une blonde survoltée à calmer. Je prends juste quelques vacances loin de tout ça. Vous êtes grands maintenant, je ne me fais plus autant de soucis pour vous. Je reviendrais quand je me sentirai mieux dans l'âme. Je sais que je ne guérirai jamais complètement mais ça ira peut être beaucoup mieux avec le temps._

 _Embrasse Mikoto et Fugaku de ma part. Je vous enverrai la première carte postale dans un mois. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Naruto. Je suis une grande fille. Je promets de prendre soin de moi. Gros bisous baveux à toi, mon cœur._

 _Ta Sakura._

Naruto renifla en relisant la lettre pour la troisième fois. Puis il se précipita vers la chambre de Sasuke où celui-ci semblait figé, une feuille à la main, une dizaine d'autres éparpillées sur son lit. Naruto avança d'un pas.

― Sors.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et s'avança pour le saisir et le serrer de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Sasuke se débattit au début, puis il finit par rester immobile. Naruto savait qu'il pleurait contre son épaule. Le brun finit par l'entourer de ses bras dans une étreinte puissante. Comme si Naruto allait disparaître également s'il le lâchait.

― Chut, je suis là...

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'aube. Ils décidèrent alors d'un commun accord d'attendre. D'attendre le retour de celle qui les avait élevé comme s'ils étaient de son propre sang.

De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils bien faire d'autre?

FIN

* * *

Moment pub d'une fiction Kakashi/Sakura.

* * *

Les bonus "Hot" sont en cours de rédaction :-) Merci énormément à ceux qui ont suivit cette mini aventure et à ceux qui se laisseront tenté par ma nouvelle histoire avec le pairing **Kakashi/Sakura**. Je vous laisse un extrait.

 ** _Titre_** ** _:_** Le procès de Salem.

 ** _Extrait_** :

" Bien sûr, le pain de la boulangerie est toujours excellent, les notables sont toujours aussi riches, et le ciel n'a jamais été plus clair qu'en ce printemps... mais je le "sens". Quelque chose ne va pas, Kakashi. Il va se passer quelque chose."

 **Tag** : Historique; Romance; Sorcellerie; Possession; Démons ; église

* * *

 **N/A:** **Le 11 Septembre n'aurait jamais dû exister**. J'ai failli pleurer en lisant les témoignages des miraculés du 11 Septembre. Vous pouvez en consulter quelques uns. Je suis dégoûtée. Seigneur... il y'avait tellement de panique qu'une femme, sûrement troublée par la chute d'oxygène et la fumée, avait crié aux personnes descendant en trombe de remonter aux étages supérieurs car ils y seraient hypothétiquement plus en sécurité. Ils sont tous morts. Seuls ceux qui ne l'ont pas écouté et qui ont choisi de continuer leur descente ont eu la vie sauve. **Mais quel malheur**... j'en entendais parler avant mais faire des recherches dessus et constater l'ampleur des dégâts par moi-même (photos, vidéos, reportages) est très différent. Un des rescapés était le seul survivant de tout son bureau. La soixantaine de ses collègues étaient morts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tous sauf lui. **La vie n'est rien**. **Tu peux sortir pour acheter du pain et ne jamais rentrer. Tu peux aller avec des amis boire un verre dans le café d'à côté et finir fusillé. Ce monde me surprend par sa froideur.**


End file.
